Garderobe's Finest
by Aingeal0220
Summary: AU Welcome to Garderobe. Home of Efficient and Quirky Field agents. Delve into their world of mystery, fall in love. Anything is possible in Garderobe.  *it was a fic idea from mai multiverse, would take a while before another chap, but i hope you enjoy.
1. Episode One: Till Death Do Us Part

**Garderobe's Finest **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Mai-Otome/Mai-HiME nor do I own Sailormoon characters in this particular chapter.**

**Episode One: Till Death Do Us Part**

* * *

><p>It was a tough day at Garderobe. But it was even a tougher way home. She had not realized the time she spent in the office since she liked the company. She only wished her superior would look her way. She sighed as she turned a corner.<p>

A corner that led to a dimly lit alley.

Dark alleys are not for pretty girls to pass through. It was a reminder her parents uttered back when she was young. She didn't have a choice though. The outskirts of Windbloom were not too friendly at night. Cursing the cold night wind didn't help either. Perhaps it was really, really late.

Tap. Tap.

She turned around nervously but there was no one behind her. They were merely trashcans and little cats loitering around.

She continued to walk but with a faster pace. Her heart was pounding, louder and louder.

Tap. Tap.

She walked faster but was able to turn around. She saw a semblance of a shadow, but disappeared as fast as her eyes could follow.

She screamed. But she knew no one would hear her...

By the time the shadow caught up with her, she knew it was already too late.

* * *

><p>Sirens rang all across the vicinity. It made the redhead frown in annoyance. She was supposed to have a date today but had to cancel because of the damn call. Sometimes she hated the job but could not turn away from it as well. It was a girl magnet or so she has impliedly said. At least that's what she thought till she met her immediate superior.<p>

* * *

><p>She had her pinned against the wall. Her strong arms holding the breathless woman in place. Her lips moved like there was no tomorrow, and the reply was even more earth shattering. They both wondered how long they would keep this up.<p>

The younger woman removed a hand from the older woman's shoulder and placed them under the latter's skirt. She groaned when she felt the soft skin underneath. She disengaged her lips, placing it near the older woman's ear whispering.

"We haven't even taken our clothes off and you're already dripping wet…"

"Ara…" It was hardly audible because the older woman had to gasp.

"If Natsuki may want to know, she has been a perfect date all throughout the evening, I couldn't stop myself from wanting more…"

"I think I can manage to be a perfect partner in bed too…" Natsuki purred as she began her descent.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"No…" Shizuru threw her head back, hitting the wall in the process.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki looked up pleadingly.

"No…"

"It might be an emergency…"

"No… No… No…!"

Natsuki stood up equally disappointed, equally frustrated. She managed to give her lover a gentle kiss on the lips, her one hand cupping Shizuru's tear-stained cheek.

"I'll call you… Ok?"

* * *

><p>Against the sirens, a lone engine roared. A Ducati sped up into the scene, a Ducati she knew all too well. The motorcycle stopping inches from Nao.<p>

Show off.

You can't really say that in front of your boss.

"Special Agent Zhang, report."

"Cadets First Class, Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru. Both found dead in their dorm room not longer than six hours as estimated by Dr. Yokho. No abrasions, no signs of struggle. No signs of sexual abuse though it was said the two have been in a consensual, intimate relationship. Room was clean. No trace of foreign particles that would indicate that there was someone else in the room. No hairs. No fibers. Their classmates, Cadets Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami found them in their room lying beside each other in their casual clothes. Positioned as if they have just fallen asleep in each other's arms. They should have been in a party that was held three hours ago. They were never late for such gatherings which worried their friends. Thus, coming in to check them out. This is corroborated by the doorman. Here's the data of all people who came in and out of the building. Initial scans show no lethal poison or airborne viruses have been released in the room for the past 24 hours. Yukino and Haruka are checking the surveillance camera's as we speak."

"Any other important information, Nao?" The superior read the log data that was transferred to Nao's data pad.

"We're going to find trace outside the room's window. Mai and I would be handling that after this report, Captain."

The superior nodded then touched the transfer button from Nao's data pad delivering the redhead's report to her own data pad.

"So much for your date tonight, Captain Kruger. But I'm sure she would forgive you."

Climbing onto the Ducati, she turned to the redhead, letting out a breath.

"Tell that to the director, Special Agent Zhang. We have to meet up with her in five hours anyway." Natsuki grabbed her helmet then sped off to Garderobe.

"Why did she have to remind me that she's dating the director…?" Nao pouted as she went back to the crime scene.

You don't really want to think about Director Viola when her date gets ruined by work.

"Obligations… Obligations…"

* * *

><p>Special Agent Chrysant and HiME Field Officer Armitage collected the surveillance videos and transferred them to Chrysant's data pad. As she did this, Armitage played and inspected the most recent video feeds.<p>

"Yukino…"

"Hai?"

"Look at these…"

Yukino peeked and observed the screen. Cadet First Class Tenoh Haruka left the room in a very bad mood.

"Lover's quarrel?" Yukino offered but Haruka shook her head.

"Look here." The blonde pointed first at the time stamp, eight hours before the victims' demise.

Then she pointed at the Cadet's hand which was still by the door.

"Engorge, Yukino."

"You mean, enlarge, Haruka-san."

Yukino touched the video screen and enlarged the video still. With a few clicks on her data pad she was able to reduce and clear out pixels redendering a much larger and clearer still photo. With that full blown photo, Yukino could understand Haruka's point.

"The hand Yukino. It's the other victim's. They are holding each other like how we would."

Their eyes met then the two officers abruptly faced away.

"Right. Right. Ehem… But it seems someone or something bothered them? Enough to make Cadet Tenoh leave the room." Yukino explained despite her blush.

Haruka pressed forward letting the video play on searching for a certain time stamp. Once she did, she pointed the still video to Yukino once more.

"That's thirty minutes later. With a very alive Cadet Kaioh and Tenoh." Yukino sighed, feeling bad for the victims.

"Yes, very much alive and in love…" Armitage replied placing a hand on top of Chrysant's.

* * *

><p>"Zhang!"<p>

The redhead tried to hide her annoyance but was unable to since the screaming didn't stop.

"What do you want probi?"

"Don't you probi me. Get down here this instant. We have three hours before we head back to Garderobe, so you better brief me while you're at it as well."

"Just gimme a second will you? I'm just trying to get trace and print scans here…" Nao held out her scanner, the device not detecting any harmful trace that would become a possible lead.

"That's odd…" Nao muttered to herself.

She glanced at the rest of the window panes across the wall she was in then scratched her head.

"This is the only one which is wet…"

"Kino Makoto, Correct…?" Natsuki glanced at the cadet's file that has sitting across her, cool as ice.

"Hai, Captain."

"Anything unusual that you could say aside from the statements you have already provided us with." Natsuki looked up with a smile on her face.

"Um… They have been together since first year Captain. They were inseparable, a sight for jealously for most people. But they were good to us, their friends."

"They come from wealthy families, yes?"

"Hai, Captain."

"Would these sources be people they have been betrothed to? Coming from the rich they must have been coerced into arranged marriages."

"Not that I know of Captain."

"Do they have enemies in the Academy?"

"You mean rivals?"

"Hai, Cadet. Enemies or rivals...?"

"Not that I know of, Captain... They were very private people. They hardly engage other students aside from our group. Since they were both on the top of our class, some students might feel the urge to put them out of the limelight."

"Would that include you?"

"Iie… Iie… They have been good to me. I would never try to hurt them. I was genuinely happy for them…"

"Is there anyone who comes to mind that might have gained anything if one of them died?" Natsuki asked writing some notes the case file.

"Kou Seiya. He used to court Michiru-San. But I don't believe he would be able to do this. He loved her. Or so he says…"

"Thank you, Cadet. We'll be in touch." Natsuki stood up and gave the cadet a salute.

As the door opened, the red eyed director had a teasing smile on her lips, making Natsuki roll her eyes.

"Ara… Is Natsuki handling this case well? It is after all a tragic tale of young lovers…"

Natsuki smiled as she walked towards the door. Stopping in front of the director, eyes half closed.

"Wouldn't you like to know…?" She smiled giving Shizuru a light kiss on the lips.

She walked passed her the smile never leaving but with Shizuru's grin. That was about to change.

"Make sure Natsuki will be done before dinner. Natsuki was too much in a hurry to get into action, she forgot my current dilemma…"

"Eh?" The Captain turned around only to find Shizuru's teasing red eyes.

"Natsuki left me alone in our room without making me reach an or…" Shizuru wasn't able to finish.

"SHIZURU NO BAKA!" Natsuki blushed hard turning away before her girlfriend could utter another word.

"Ikezu…" The red-eyed vixen replied with a pout.

* * *

><p>Midori tapped her pen on the examination table while cleaned the victim's bodies. They had just finished the autopsies and Midori was supposed to fill out the report for the Chief Coroner.<p>

Natsuki bursts in the room all flustered.

Midori could only raise an eyebrow.

"Shizuru-san is giving you a hard time is she?" Dr. Helene asked without looking.

She simply stared at the aquamarine beauty that was on her examination table.

"Is there anything new about that Yokho? Midori, Report."

"Hai… Hai… The two died from asphyxiation. Though it seems they both died at the same time. We're waiting for toxicology reports. Otherwise, Captain, these two were so fit they may become Special agents someday."

"Such a waste…" Yokho muttered taking off her face mask.

"Are there any known substances that are harmful yet would not leave any trace that could have caused this?" Natsuki asked as she transferred that report to her data pad.

"There was a journal back in the archives. 2000 years ago, some used poisons pure forms to cause such damage. Some used lipsticks, injections. But these two…" Yokho pointed at the dead bodies.

"They don't have needle marks or any substance that could leave the residues from those elements or any other poisonous substance as well."

"They could have not inhaled it right? Nao didn't find any airborne substance that could kill." Natsuki replied opening Nao's report on her data pad.

"Then, it must be a substance that could easily evaporate, or is odorless, because these two would have reacted in such conditions. They are trained to do so."

Natsuki nodded then handed Midori's data pad to Yokho.

"Keep me posted. We need to find out what killed them."

At noon, there were still no concrete leads as to what or who could have done the crime. Natsuki took her seat at the head of the table while Shizuru quietly took a seat in the corner. Natsuki eyed her, and already knew she was troubled. But they have to put off whatever it is. There were more pressing matters.

"Special Agent Tokhia?" Natsuki began as Mai stood have to give her report.

"I have talked to Cadet Mizuno Ami and was given the following information. The couple are secretly engaged, reason which they needed to meet up with their friends. Cadet Mizuno was the only one informed about the detail because she was supposed to help them. Cadet Kino Makoto, her girlfriend did not know of the fact. Before they have gone to look for the dead couple. Cadet First Class Tenoh Haruka gave Cadet Mizuno a phone call complaining about a man named Seiya who has dropped by their apartment the previous night. There were no indications that Cadet First Class Tenoh and the civilian Kou Seiya had an altercation. When two hours have passed and still no sign of the dead couple, Cadets Mizuno Ami and Kino Makoto sent out to look for them."

"That corroborates the fact that Cadet Kino Makoto mentioned Kou Seiya and Cadet First Class Tenoh Haruka may have been interested in Cadet First Class Kaioh Michiru." Natsuki put a finger on her chin as she wrote down notes on the case file.

"Yukino, any more news aside from the report you sent me?" The Captain turned to her tech specialist.

"As of the moment, no other video or data that were found inside the building provides any other evidence of the evening. Haruka is trying to get surveillance video footages from outside and around the dorm. She is hoping to at least catch the perpetrator climbing to get to the room. Special Agent Zhang has mentioned the window of the crime scene was wet. No reported rain shower or drizzle for the last five days. The killer may have used the window."

"There were no fingerprints on that window. But I'm going to look for DNA at every inch of the room…" Nao put both her elbows on the table then sighed.

"There has to be something there. Something the forensics team overlooked. The room is still untouched and guarded so I can make another sweep worthwhile." Nao added and gained a nod from her superiors.

"Well then… I'll go with Lieutenant Hallard and have a chat with Kou Seiya. In the meantime, try to find more ways to acquire the identity of the killer. Act fast but be precise. We have yet to find out how he or she killed those two."

* * *

><p>"That's odd…" Midori stared at the toxicology results.<p>

"Everything is normal. No performance enhancers or whatsoever. Not even that old ecstasy drug."

"What are you getting at Midori?" Yokho inquired as she covered the victims' bodies.

"There is something in their blood Yokho. But how would they get poisoned or something without any trace?"

"Direct inhalation perhaps...?"

Midori tapped the side of her chin, thinking deeply.

"No trace found in the room for such release." Midori stood up making Yokho confused.

"Where do you think you're going?" The latter asked.

"I'll go with Nao. She's supposed to sweep the room for more DNA. I think I have an idea but I need to know where they have placed the trigger."

* * *

><p>Shizuru read through the case file and all the interviews done on scene. She tapped a few keys on her screen and highlighted a certain part of Nao's report.<p>

Nina Wang entered her office and gave her a salute.

"Director, I have checked and called Miss Margaruite's parents and her personal home but there were no replies. Is there any way I could do the report? I apologize for my partner's incompetence."

"It's alright Nina-chan. I was merely worried because she was supposed to hand me the report herself. You may assist the Captain. I can manage with the report myself."

"As you wish, Director." Nina gave her a salute once more then left Shizuru by herself.

"This is unusual for her… Very unusual…"

* * *

><p>The police cruiser went to a stop. The officers turned to the huge mansion then go out to continue their investigation.<p>

Kou Seiya was one of the Three Lights. A boy band that was famous about five years ago till Seiya dropped out for a number of reasons. It was speculated that the man was heartbroken to find the famous Kaioh Michiru leaving her celebrity status to become a law enforcer, a HiME. Others say he was jealous of Tenoh Haruka for leaving her own world to be with Michiru.

Needless to say, Kou Seiya lost to Tenoh Haruka.

Chie pressed the buzzer and waited for a reply. Natsuki examined the surroundings. Everything was quiet. Eerily quiet.

Chie pressed the buzzer again. No reply.

"We can use the warrant, Lieutenant. No worries." Natsuki held out the document.

Lieutenant Hallard and her men went up the gates and opened it. Stealthily they made their way across a massive garden reaching the mansion in a constant pace.

"Nobody's home Captain…" Chie whispered as she directed her men to their positions.

"That's odd… He should be here the…" Before Natsuki could finish her sentence a roaring engine made pass them.

It was someone in a motorcycle flying across them, leaving the scene.

"Lieutenant, follow that damn motorcycle driver. You three, you come with me." Natsuki angrily shouted racing to get into the mansion.

* * *

><p>"Did you find the source for the water, Nao?"<p>

"Not yet, I'm trying to trace the dried stains here…" Nao religiously followed the stains only to find the direction pointing to the room heater directly above the window.

"That's an odd place for heaters." Midori replied swabbing the window pane.

"Room standard… It has a common switch located near the door man." Nao replied holding out her hand to get a swab kit.

"Check for swabs? Our devices can't detect such old school evidence."

"Tell Yokho to write a request to the director. Upgrading doesn't hurt."

The two kept silent but carefully swabbed every part of the window and the heater. Nao sighed with a smile.

She showed Midori a cotton bud with red pigment.

"Guess what Midori-chan. We got a winner!"

* * *

><p>Kou Seiya sat quietly in the interrogation room. He had put Garderobe's officers into a chase but Lieutenant Hallard proved to be just as quick. His hands were cuffed, his eyes obviously bloodshot. It was obvious he hasn't slept in days.<p>

"I think Mai should do the interrogation. I might slam his head onto the table." Natsuki gritted her teeth.

"Ara… Did he give my Natsuki a hard time?" Shizuru replied a finger placed on the corner of her lips.

"Captain… Ah… Director, you're here…." Midori smiled handing their findings to Natsuki.

Natsuki read the new reports then transferred the documents onto hers and Mai's data pad. She gave Mai the nod.

Kou Seiya was still silent but has regarded Mai when she entered the room. She took a seat across him. Setting the case file onto the table, Mai began the conversation.

"Do you know these two? They are Cadets First Class Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka." Mai began placing the pictures of Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka on the table.

Seiya winced but didn't reply.

"They died yesterday."

"Good riddance…" The man replied.

Mai looked onto the two-way mirror then asked again.

"You knew them because they were from the same circle as yours." Mai continued on placing photos of Seiya together with the dead cadets.

"You knew Kaioh Michiru because you courted her. You knew Tenoh Haruka because he was your brother's best friend…." Mai placed photos of Taiki and Haruka on the table.

Photos that were from different occasions.

"Cadet First Class Kaioh Michiru rejected you because she loved Cadet First Class Tenoh Haruka, correct?"

Seiya stared down at Mai, his hands still cuffed.

"What do you not know woman?"

"Tell me, Kou-kun… What do I don't know…?"

"That blonde seduced her. Seduced her to a life that is not for her. She let go of her dreams, her family. Just because she wanted a life with that stupid blonde. I'm not feeling any remorse that blonde died. I don't even care!"

"But you do care. Kaioh-san was the love of your life. It must have hurt to find out she has fallen in love with someone else."

Seiya closed his fists. He let his head down.

"She never felt anything for me. We knew each other for so long but she never had the heart to love me. The first time she ever did was because of the blonde. I… I didn't believe her… Not before I saw them…"

_Seiya happily carried the roses in his arms hoping to make Michiru smile. The rest of the dorm was on a holiday. So he felt, yeah… this is going to be his lucky day. He whistled his way with such a happy face. Not caring if the snowy covered city of Windbloom was cold and dreary. He was going to make the night memorable for Michiru. He was going to ask her to marry her._

_When he reached the Michiru's floor, it was dead silent. This would be a good chance for their first time. He wondered if Michiru's roommate, Haruka, left for the holidays. He could only hope._

_He was about to open the door when he heard noises stopping him in his tracks. Slowly, he opened the door and took a peek. His eyes widened on what he saw._

_He saw his princess, Michiru, riding Haruka's hand. Those lips he adored and dreamed of devouring Haruka's with so much passion he can't even comprehend. He could hear their moans and Michiru's request for more. _

_He turned around, his forehead forming beads of sweat._

_How could they?_

_How could she?_

"But you knew about the relationship Kou-kun. Why would you think she would accept you otherwise?"

"I thought I knew her well enough to think of her family. But she changed. She changed for the worse." Seiya replied throwing his chair.

Mai remained calm then continued on.

"Just because she loved another doesn't mean she's gotten worse. You're just too blind to accept the truth."

"BECAUSE SHE DESERVES MORE THAN THAT!"

"Really? That's why you killed them both?" Mai stood up throwing the picture that last showed the victims' positions.

Seiya stared at the photo then began to cry.

"You wanted to kill Haruka. But you weren't counting on how Michiru would stay with her. You didn't count on Michiru taking a nap with Haruka that day. That's why you're a wreck. This is your life Kou-kun." Mai threw a picture of the Kou mansion's various rooms.

All in disarray. Drugs everywhere.

"You had put dried ice a top their heater. You knew nobody would notice since it was covered with a curtain when not in use for the summer." Mai showed the picture of the heater.

"Those burns in your hands were because of the blocks of ice." She added now showing a tiny speck a top the heater.

"Burns that left your DNA a top the heater."

Seiya was at the corner now, crying in silence.

"The only evidence that remained was the water stained wall and the wet window pane." Mai added placing a photo of Seiya buying what seemed to be blocks of ice.

"Those two didn't know what hit them. They were trained for poisons but never for something so odorless they didn't know they were going to sleep to their death. But you knew didn't you, Kou-kun. You were doing these CSI episodes giving you information."

"She wasn't supposed to be there…" Seiya chuckled softly.

"I called her up to meet me to make sure nothing would happen to her. But that bitch got in the way… She went out to meet me instead. Then went back. She left Michiru to die…" Seiya slid to the floor.

"You're wrong, Kou-kun. Tenoh Haruka didn't leave her to die."

Mai placed Yukino's still photos of the duo still alive after what seemed to be a talked with Seiya.

"It was probably they fell asleep, knowing the party was not in a few hours. They slept in each other's arms, Kou-kun. They died happy."

Seiya let out a sad smile.

"They were always strong together. They were even strong enough to make their love known. To our families, it was hard. They were so convincing they were getting married after graduation."

"You mean their friends weren't the only ones who knew."

"They were close to their families, officer. Regardless, the families would know firsthand of the engagement. I'll never forget that day. That was the day I decided to act before I was too late…"

"_Michiru-san!" Seiya gave her a hug but was ended all too soon. _

"_You're finally here. I'm glad you finally came home, Michiru-san."_

"_I'm here with Haruka, Seiya. Please take a seat." The blue-eyed maiden went straight to her partner who was standing by the fireplace._

_Seiya began to get confused. Last year, Michiru's parents didn't want to see the blonde. They hated her for taking Michiru away. But why was she being served by Michiru's own mother. There was even a smile on her face for that matter._

"_We asked you all here for a reason. But before that, we want to thank both our parents for accepting our relationship…" Michiru smiled at her parents who were in tears._

"_It was a long journey for us. But we are happy to have finished Garderobe's training…"_

"_With flying colors!" Haruka's father screamed in delight making the rest of the lot to laugh._

"_Hai… In flying colors, but as well as finally becoming one with our families. We thank you for the understanding. And to show our appreciation…" Michiru turned to Haruka who took the shorter girl's hand to show off the beautiful aquamarine ring._

_Every one gasped. Seiya remained speechless._

"… _Haruka decided it was time to prove she would love me for the rest of her life…" Michiru giggled earning applause._

"_And Michiru to prove she would have me for the rest of hers…" Haruka smiled leaning to give Michiru a kiss on the lips._

_The rest of the lot was happy for the newly engaged couple. All except for Seiya._

"They were fearless officer. They managed to change their world together."

"I apologize for your disappointment Kou-kun. But you and I both know it was no reason to cut short what could have been two of the best for Garderobe." Mai replied standing up.

Chie walked into the interrogation room with her men and took Kou-Seiya away, waiting for his day in court.

"Needless to say, this case is closed." Natsuki appeared looking quite satisfied.

"I believe everyone did their best today. Especially Nao-san and Midori-san. Ookini." Shizuru smiled.

All in the day's work.

* * *

><p>"Aoi! Please serve us another round over here." Nao waved her hand trying to gain the barkeep's attention.<p>

"Should I be jealous of you Special Agent Zhang?" Chie inquired raising a brow.

"Iie… Iie… Lieutenant Hallard."

"It was one of the worse days for couple's out there…" Mai sighed resting her chin on the bar.

Yukino placed her hand on Tokhia's orange hair as she turned to look at Haruka beside her.

"No room for happy readings." Haruka muttered then gulped her mug of beer.

"Endings Haruka-chan."

"I wonder where the Captain is…" Chie asked as she finished her round of Smirnoff.

"The director is probably draining all her remaining energy…" Nao replied with a grin.

"You two stop prying on the captain's life. You have your own love lives. Does it bother you that Natsuki likes older women?" Aoi raised an eyebrow effectively silencing the two gossipers.

Another day, another round of liquor for Garderobe's finest. One could only wish such peace could last.

* * *

><p>She stood by the window in all her naked glory. She could care less about peeping toms around their house. They could drown themselves with the sight but could never touch.<p>

Besides, there was more pressing news she was seriously worried about.

"Natsuki…"

The voice was tired, but always loving when she heard her name. Natsuki turns to gaze at Shizuru sitting up the bed not caring to cover her naked body.

"Get back to sleep Shizuru… I'll join you in a bit…"

"Ikezu… You're thinking about work when I'm here naked in bed…"

"Gomen… Gomen…" Natsuki chuckled and went straight to sit beside her lover.

She gently kissed the red-eyed beauty's lips, feeling the latter sigh into the kiss. Slowly she laid them both to bed, Shizuru letting her arm act as a pillow. Natsuki felt the other woman's palm on her chest caressing it with feather like touches.

"She is still an officer, Shizuru. And she has been missing for a day now…"

"I know… But can we talk about it tomorrow…? I'm really tired… I've been looking forward to be in my Natsuki's arms all throughout the day…"

"Hai... Hai…" Natsuki kissed Shizuru's forehead and smiled.

"Aishiteru Shizuru… Oyasumi…"

"Oyasumi…"

* * *

><p>Her eyes were weary and she could hardly feel her limbs. She was blindfolded but she could still hear whispers and movements around her. Cold sweat formed on her forehead. Suddenly, she felt it. A hand on the back of her head. It was loosening the blindfold. Her eyes tried to open but it hurt. There was a lamp focused on her face. She squinted trying hard to recognize any of her captors. But then, the voice was so full of promise she had to listen.<p>

"Margaruite-san, you and I have a lot to talk about."


	2. Episode Two: Something Only We Know

**Episode II: Something Only We Know**

* * *

><p>The room was cold and the atmosphere was like those in old western movies. The captive all tied up in a chair. She knew her captors surrounded her though there was one puny source of light. Some of them were leaning against the so called wall, while others fiddled with their firearms.<p>

One would take note that this captive should have her heart and mind running like there's no tomorrow.

But this was no ordinary captive. She was still a Garderobe Agent.

Tomoe knew she was here for the purpose.

A purpose she had yet to find out.

She stared at her captor but there were no words exchange. All she had to look at were a bunch of pictures on the table. There was a child in those pictures that seemed show her transition as pictures were spread out. By the last one photo, she knew who the child was.

Why her?

Her face contorted, confused as to reasons why they would want or even know these things. She hardly knew the person herself. She breathed out and thought again. She was a well decorated officer, received purple hearts at certain missions for Aries. She had commendations from various nations for two years. Of course she knew of the ties to Aries but they were in Windbloom now.

Tomoe shakes her head.

She looks up to find most of her guards were now out of her confinement. A shadow came up to her with a slightly accented voice.

The agent focuses her eyes, they widen. Now she knows why they're after her. No wonder they would want something inside to get to her.

She stares down her captor, her head tilted to the side.

"What is it exactly you want?

* * *

><p><em>She hated hospitals but she had no other choice. The one she loved was there. She would have wanted a better place to woo her lover. Her heart longed for moments alone with her. She was hoping for moments that the brunette would have enjoyed. <em>

_They had so little time._

"_Youko, are you feeling any better?"_

_The brunette smiled and gave her hand a light squeeze. Sometimes she hated this type of strength. _

"_I…" The blonde began but fingers touched her lips._

"_Worry not about the days…"_

"_I'm not…" The blonde smiled then takes out something from her pocket._

"_Marry me, Youko…"_

The green gem glittered in her eyes. It had been a while since she held it.

She touched the glass.

A tear fell. She turned around and decided to be on her way.

CRASH!

Next thing you know, alarms were up.

* * *

><p>She stood stiffly in front of a large screen of notes and pictures. It has been 24 hours since Agent Margaruite's disappearance and there still no leads. They were reaching the critical hours. For the agent's sake, Natsuki wanted to get a breakthrough in the next two hours.<p>

"I should have declined the proposal when Natsuki told me about a basement. I could have sworn she would make it her secondary office."

"Ohayo, Shizuru. Slept well…?" Natsuki turned to her without much of a change in her expressions.

Shizuru let out a pout but continued to give her lover a kiss on the lips.

"Your mother called…" The red-eyed woman calmly reported.

She took it upon herself to take a seat in the sofa just behind Natsuki. She rolled her eyes when she was ignored. Her girlfriend was staring at the projected notes again, perhaps looking for a connection. A lead was the only thing on Natsuki's mind now, which shouldn't be the case.

"She said Alyssa would be coming to visit. She'll be leaving Aries tonight." Shizuru spoke once more but Natsuki simply stared and read her files.

She knew her girlfriend was doing it on purpose. Being at the receiving end of the Kruger dilemma, the An Nam native didn't have much of a choice. She never thought things would end up like this.

"_I have to decline." Natsuki stated in a serious voice that sent chills to those who heard her._

_Shizuru could only stare at her dumbfounded. She saw her parents eyeing her, giving her the "what the f*ck is going on" look. She shrugged her shoulders then looked back at her girlfriend. This wasn't going to end well._

"_But, Miss Kruger, you are next in line. You are, entitled, if I may say so to be the next candidate for the presidency of Aries. With your mother's political party…" Takeda Masashi continued on, pleading if you will._

_Natuski just cut him off._

"_I have no intentions to enter politics. Public service does not only entail politics. I plan to continue to train in Garderobe and serve as an agent next fall. I intend to serve the public that way."_

_Shizuru grew wide-eyed then turned to Natsuki's mother who had fury in her eyes. She gave her most apologetic look, silently promising the current President of Aries that she would find a solution to the predicament._

Two years later, she was still trying wedge the distance between Natsuki and their families. Considering that issue, Shizuru had to also juggle her responsibilities as a girlfriend and as a director.

She could already hear Miss Maria's lecture.

_Garderobe is a member of the highest ranking anti-crime agency in the world. Therefore, you must surpass those in Aries, An Nam, and Florince. The new cells of the agency are no match for Garderobe. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't stay in elite shape._

Shizuru placed her palm on her forehead. She could feel her veins throbbing. Why didn't she just seduce Natsuki to stay in Aries? Here she was expecting breakfast in bed only to find her lover working triple hard. Not that she was complaining. It would have been nicer to have Natsuki all to herself when she wanted to. That was her purpose when she applied for an administrative position. But then her girlfriend had to apply for a field officer position.

The heavens were angry and Shizuru seemed to know why.

Two nations just lost leverage.

Natsuki Kruger, the eldest daughter of the previous Aries President, Saeko Kruger, was to likely succeed as the next Aries Leader. Shizuru Viola, the daughter of the second prince of An Nam, granddaughter of the King of An Nam, was likely to have been the first lady of Aries. The grandeur anticipated would very well improve the nations' ties.

These were expectations thrown into the gutter when Natsuki refused to be part of any political party. An Nam lost a princess when she decided to pursue her lover.

Expectations Shizuru endures to be recalled upon when their families force her to change her girlfriend's mind.

This was Romeo and Juliet gone commando.

Letting out a breath, Shizuru just had to face the facts.

She will stay by her Natsuki's side no matter what her girlfriend chose.

"Natsuki, it's time for a shower. We have to be in Garderobe in about an hour."

Shizuru stood up, turning as she started to open her robe.

Her girlfriend slowly turned to face her only to find her now in her birthday suit.

She looks over her shoulder, satisfied with that smoldering look Natsuki was sending her.

"Better hurry Captain. You only have 30 minutes."

* * *

><p>"OHAYO PEOPLE OF GARDEROBE!" Nao greets then slides her butt along Haruka's table who angrily picked up her documents.<p>

"Ohayo, Nao-chan." Yukino greeted back handing a fresh cup of coffee to Nao and Haruka.

"So what are we in for today?"

"We have been commissioned to investigate sudden disappearances of valuable items in the Mizuno Museum of art." Nina made her presence known as she handed the case files and transferred several pictures to the squad's data pad.

"Since when did they commission us for such investigations?" Nao asked playing on her chair.

Nina was about to answer but was cut off.

"Mizuno? Does this have to do something about Cadet Mizuno, the one from the Tenoh-Kaioh Case?" Mai asked remembering the witness.

Nao looked at her surprised. The redhead didn't seem to remember the people in the case but she did take note that Tenoh and Kaioh were two beautiful women. Why did she not remember Mizuno Ami?

She was too nerdy for her taste.

Nao scoffed as she leans back on her chair.

"No. We could check if they are related though. For now, please consider yourselves under my command. The Captain is currently investigating the circumstances involving Agent Margaruite." Nina replied her tone unchanging.

"Your partner? The director's so called assistant?" Nao raised an eyebrow.

"Hai. On to the task at hand… Here are your assignments Special Agent Nao. Special Agent Tokhia will be accompanying you. You two…" Referring to Haruka and Yukino,

"Please gather as much information about this woman." Nina transferred the personal file to Yukino's data pad.

"Mizuno Youko. Deceased?" Yukino read while Haruka peeked.

"Why would we investigate someone who's already deed?" Haruka asked.

"Dead, Haruka-chan."

"Her mementos and belongings were the one missing in the museum. Might as well check known acquaintances that would benefit from the burglary." Nina replied.

She eyed the agents if they have any more questions. When she felt there were none.

"If there are no more questions, I would still be assisting the Captain till she finishes her investigation. Please transfer all reports to my data pad. And let me know if any problem arises."

Nina walks off as Nao breaks out in a grin. The younger agent was too serious for her own benefit. The redhead may not admit that it did do her well in Garderobe though. Nina graduated two years after their class, but her position was considered as if she was the Captain's right hand.

"Hey Mai, do you think I'll look good handing cases like that?" Nao smirks imitating the way Nina handed out the case files.

"Sure, Nao. If you were going to actually get off the probi status." Mai replied earning a glare from the redhead.

* * *

><p>The time spent was not fruitful and it's making her feel useless.<p>

Natsuki sat quietly in the briefing room with a crease on her forehead. It has been a week since Agent Margaruite's disappearance and there were still no leads or witnesses that could jumpstart the investigation. The Captain has spent the week studying the agent's personnel file and making calls to known acquaintances. The best she could do was look for something that Tomoe was aware of that could trigger any interest from different parties.

"If Natsuki keeps up with her current facial expression, Natsuki will tend to look older." Shizuru placed a serving of green tea right beside the stack of folders in front of her lover.

She smiled when the Captain smoothed her forehead then breathed out.

"Any news from Chie?" Natsuki asked before sipping her tea.

"Lieutenant Harada has not called back from her visit. The slums are not easy to navigate. Is there anything relevant from the files?"

"No…" Natsuki tiredly closed a folder and stacked it with the rest of the pile.

"It's like there's no reason to abduct her considering what she was assigned to. I doubt the girl snooped on anything since we have cameras everywhere. I can't say it's personal. There were no indications from peers or family that she had argued or fought with them. It's like she vanished into thin air without any reason at all. Are you sure she didn't elope?" The Captain asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure Natsuki is capable of finding a logical explanation to this mystery." Shizuru smiled.

The director stood up, giving Natsuki a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

><p>"This is Satou Sei. It was rumored that she had a relationship with the deceased. It was a relationship that was not approved by Mizuno Youko's parents. The mother of the deceased has reason to believe she would have every intention to desecrate their daughter's sentimental possessions." Nina showed a photo of Satou Sei side by side Mizuno Youko on her presentation.<p>

"How lovely… Lovebirds again…" Nao faked vomit earning a slap from Mai who was sitting right behind her.

"Ehem… If you may turn your attention to the presentation once again…" Nina coughed and pointed to the monitor's direction.

"Special Agent Chrysant was able to make a list of the items missing from the museum." Turning to another part of the presentation, Nina spoke once more.

"All except for this ring with five green sapphires around it most hold sentimental value for the family."

"How much is it?" Haruka asked not looking away from the case notes.

"Five Million in Windbloom currency… " Nina let out as Nao spit her coffee.

"So much for motive…" Mai replied soothing Nao's back.

* * *

><p>"You were sent here because we would like to ask a few questions. I'm sure you've heard of the recent incident in the famed Mizuno gallery." Nina sat across the suspect who remained silent.<p>

"Hai... The pride of 'the arts' as they called it."

"I suppose you remember these." Nina showed the suspect photos of various items taken from the museum.

"Hai. I'm familiar with them."

"Tell me, Miss Satou, how come when all these go missing, all evidence point to your direction."

"I don't understand what you mean, Officer." Sei crossed her arms but remained unemotional.

"These have your fingerprints on them. These have your DNA. Though to tell you the truth, these don't amount to anything. Except for this…" Nina showed Sei the photo of the ring.

The blonde frowned then looked away.

"Why did you do it Miss Satou? Did you want to get revenge…?"

No answer.

"Was it because they could not accept you? That you had to learn your lover died but not being able to attend her funeral?" Nina asked again.

No reply.

"She was already sick when you fell in love with her right? Cancer?" Nina asked trying to put a chain on the events that led to the burglary.

"She was sick. But she was the most beautiful person I have ever met. I… We were classmates in high school, but the relationship began when we got to college. She was a meddler but the good kind. I could only wish I had more time with her… And to answer your question, I did not have anything to do with those. DNA-wise and fingerprints, those items were present in our dorm room. We lived together for half a year, Officer. I have no intention on ruining her memory. As for this…" Sei pointed at the ring that was worth more than the whole lot which was stolen.

"I gave her this when I asked her to marry me… She said yes back then. A month later… She died. I didn't even know it was terminal officer. I didn't even know she was sick in the first place. All the while I was thinking it was just another innocent trip the hospital."

"Gomen…," was all Nina could reply.

* * *

><p>Mai and Nao stared at the crime scene confused. They looked at each other then stared at the scene again. Before them were two sets of exhibits. One was badly vandalized the other perfectly prepared and organized. Not only did their crime scene look weird, it looked staged as well. Mai took out a photo of the vandalized exhibit prior to the burglary. She put it up to compare.<p>

"This is weird…" Mai mumbled.

Nao took note. Everything that was breakable in that exhibit was broken. If the culprit was after something he or she should have made an effort not to touch unnecessary items. As for desecration, why would the other items be intact?

"Nothing should be stolen if they wanted to desecrate the exhibit." Nao put a finger on her lips thinking deeply.

"We should make a round down of the crime scene again. Maybe something will pop up this time."

* * *

><p>"These are the summarized results, Nina-chan." Yukino showed her data pad to the younger girl who read it with all seriousness.<p>

"You know… Mai… It's no wonder that even if she's younger than us, she ranks a little better. Aside from the serious aura she gives out. She definitely looks like Natsuki." Nao whispered but with Nina's hearing ability, tough luck.

Nina Wang sent the redhead a death glare that made her fall off her seat.

Mai could only laugh.

"Ehem… Nina-chan, my scans reveal that the mess is a little exaggerated for a normal burglary. As you can see here…" Yukino pointed at a captured photo on her data pad, enlarging it for good measure.

"The items in this part of the museum were severely damaged but this part was not. It would be odd to just focus on this exhibit since it wasn't materially valuable. Now, the theory that it was to desecrate the so called shrine would be applicable if there were DNA outside this set."

Nina nodded but waited for Yukino's final assessment.

"There is none Nina-chan. All DNA that can be found of the current suspect was inside this area therefore supporting her alibi. This is also a record of them renting a place as she mentioned in the interrogation. They did live together. Therefore some of the DNA was there even before the burglary. Moreover, these are Haruka-chan's reports. The security cameras, as stated by the security company themselves, have never failed. Not ever. But you see, during the burglary…"

_Haruka stared at the security cameras in the museum. She searched for angles and had Yukino draw them up as a model in her data pad. There were about ten cameras that could be used to visualize anything unusual with the crime scene prior to the supposed burglary. When she was done, Haruka went to the security room to review the tapes. To her surprise, all ten cameras were down during the incident. Haruka leaned on to her chair. There has to be an alternative. The rest of the cameras that weren't covering that angle didn't have the same failure. _

Yukino showed black video footages.

"These were all down. That led me to ask for fingerprint, DNA analysis of the security room."

"And?" Nina asked now anticipating the final verdict.

_The blonde lets out a breath. Her eyes widened when her eyes caught something at a corner, a security camera inside the security room. She stares at the monitors and she didn't find a video of herself. She grinned. That camera was recording and the monitor is hidden. Something that was likely to have been neglected by the culprit. Haruka Armitage might just have solved the case._

_YOSH!_

"Here's the last known user. Apparently, she forgot to check that the security room had its own hidden camera. They were put up separately, perhaps such reasons…"

"Arigatou, Yukino-san. Please have Haruka-san invite them for questioning…"

"Hai." Yukino replied.

"Who would have thought this assignment was hard?" Nao put her armds behind her back.

Nina rolled her eyes then continued on reading the report but something caught her eye. This didn't go unnoticed by the cunning Special Agent Zhang.

"Oooh… I see what Wang likes. Me like too. Boobies…" Nao's eyes lit up when two female officers came into the office.

There was a well endowed brown haired woman, her chest probably rivaling Mai's, which entered first. She seemed much older than they were, not really taking her glasses into account. There was another woman behind her. Her short blonde locks slightly trying to hide her green eyes. Nao was almost drooling till Mai slapped her upside.

"What?" Nao asked as she tried soothing the side of her head.

Who knew Tokhia Mai could have such a powerful hand?

She turned to Nina and stared. Their current officer in charge was following something. Nao turned to the visitors then stared at Nina again. The line of sight gave it all away.

The redhead leans over to Mai then began to say.

"Nina likes blondes with mega boobies." She grins earning a slap from her partner once more.

* * *

><p>"Director…"<p>

Shizuru looked up then smiled.

"Ara, Rena-sama… It's always a pleasure to have you visit. I see that you have bought Tomoe's temp. Arigatou…"

"Hai, Shizuru-san. This is Agent Erstin Ho."

"Director…" The blonde made a bow while Shizuru bowed as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well…"

"Shizuru-san, here is her personal file and copies of the cases she has been assigned to. I still have to deliver agents to Aries. I hope you would forgive me for not staying for tea."

"Nonsense Rena-sama. You're always welcome in this part of Windbloom. Always." Shizuru replied with a smile.

Natsuki was now on her desk. She was trying to retrace Tomoe's movements on a map when she received an email.

Silently she read it, but wasn't too sure about its contents. She looked up to see Nao and Mai arguing.

Taking out her communicator, she contacted the rest of the officers.

"People, please put full body gear and proceed to the old Kotobuki warehouse in District Two. We'll meet you there."

She looked up and saw Nao and Mai looking at her now. They all stood up and prepared.

It's time to get Tomoe back.

* * *

><p>She was in the interrogation room once again. But this time, she was in front of the complainants themselves. Nina breathed out then stood up.<p>

"I have already taken measures to identify the culprit, but I apologize it's not who you think it is."

"Who is it?"

"Before I answer that… I want you to look at a couple of things first…"

Nina showed a picture of the Mizuno family with a very young Youko.

"This was from her first birthday… She was a cheerful child then…" Mizuno Sawako replied with tears in her eyes.

Her husband, Mizuno Akihito, rubbed her back in sympathy.

Nina nodded and proceeded to show another picture. It was a photo of Mizuno Youko holding her diploma.

"She just graduated from college then. She was the top of her class. Soon to be the brightest among the next generation lawyers in Japan. I was so proud of her. So proud…" Akihito took the picture with tears in his own eyes now.

Nina placed another picture on the table. But this time it was a picture of Youko with Sei.

Akihito's eyes turned more sorrowful, as if he could feel greater grief as he looked. Sawako's eyes on the other hand hardened.

"Take that away." Sawako threw away the photo as her husband tried to calm her down.

"I apologize, officer."

"It's ok Mizuno-sama. May I have a word with you alone sir?" Nina stood up motioning to the door.

The two walked out silently as Sawako gripped her skirt.

Nina lead Akihito to the other room opposite the one way mirror where he could see his wife picking up the last photo and then ripping it apart.

"You understood your daughter and her heart." Nina said softly as the older man nodded.

"She was our only daughter. I would have accepted her decisions no matter what. I only wanted her to be happy… But I had to look after my wife as well."

"Your wife did not approve."

"She was afraid our social status would reach the ultimate low if she allowed the relationship. I tried to encourage Youko the best way I can when she's not with us. I cowardly asked her to be patient. I didn't think they wouldn't have that much time. When we found out she was sick, it was my daughter's turn to decline my offer. She didn't want her lover to see her suffer."

"Did your wife not feel any remorse when she kept them apart?"

"No… She even put the phrase that Youko would have married a wonderful man if she was not taken so early in her life."

"She planned the so called burglary, Mizuno-sama. There was no evidence that the complaint could stick to Satou-san. But there were a few that could implicate your wife. Considering the fact that she filed it, I hope you understand that we have to arrest her for filing a false report." Nina showed the security feed showing Sawako turning off the security cameras then turning them on afterwards.

"I apologize. I didn't know she was capable of that."

"I will try my best to give her the minimum sentence in court. She is, after all, in grief."

"I don't know if that's true officer. But thank you for saying it with so subtlety."

* * *

><p>Shizuru drank her tea as she waited for the strike to commence. Natsuki was in charge, but that didn't help her worries. There was something odd about the disappearance. Not to mention why would her girlfriend receive such information.<p>

"Director?" Erstin gently knocks on her door taking her away from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Someone is here to see you."

"Let them in…" Shizuru replied standing up.

She turns to her door then gives out a frown.

"I hope I'm not taking much of your time. Shizuru-chan…" Her visitor greeted taking off her glasses.

"Not at all Kruger-San… Not at all… Did Natsuki know you were coming?"

Saeko shook her head as she took a seat.

"I do hope you know why I'm here Shizuru." The former Aries President began.

"I apologize, Kruger-san but there's nothing much I can do. Natsuki opposes the thought. I have explained that it's a low rank political position that would not take her time. She insists on not having any other job other than what she has now."

"You do know that we have enemies Shizuru-san. It's only a matter of time before they get to Natsuki."

"I am aware that your term of office has helped a great deal of peace but a little spark from the borders of Artai. I would want to help you, however as of the moment, Natsuki cannot be persuaded, even by me." Shizuru sent an apologetic look but her girlfriend's mother just gave her a cold stare.

"You wouldn't want to lose Natsuki in this line of… occupation, Shizuru-san. She has already disregarded her future. Nevertheless the people of Aries continued to love her despite what she has done. But that doesn't make things right. The King of An Nam expects more of you too, Shizuru-san. Please remember that."

* * *

><p>"I should have done this a long time ago, Satou-san." He smiled as his hands touched the hard stone that had his daughter's name.<p>

"I apologize if you thought I would have taken her away from you…"

"She loved you till the end. I do hope you know that…"

"I try to think she always did. But I wasn't strong enough to fight her will. I should have been there no matter what." Tears showed at the rim of the blonde's eyes.

"She died happy. You were in her heart. Please. Never forget that…"

* * *

><p>"You do know I hate you right?" Nao mumbled with annoyance at a degree.<p>

Natsuki gave her a faint smile and replied.

"You know, Nao, you could hate me later. Right now…" Natsuki checked her ammunition.

"Right now I just want to get this over with and have dinner with Shizuru…"

"Well, it's her assistant's fault we're here. Hell knows why she's in this place…" Nao mumbled preparing her own firearms.

"Yukino, use thermal scanners, send me the locations of possible shooters and Agent Margaruite. We don't have that much time."

"You know, we could always ask Chie to just drop down from the sky and shoot the lights out…" Nao offered shrugging her shoulders.

"If we do that, Agent Margaruite would be on the line of fire. I promised Shizuru no casualties…"

BZZT BZZT CLICK

"Thermal readings from Yukino..." Nao replied peeking to see if the enemies dispersed.

"Movements on the left and the right Zhang, Tokhia..." Natsuki opens her communicator as they make a run.

Nao stands and then aims her gun as she takes a walk. Mai followed suit. They were careful not to make any unnecessary noise. The duo hurriedly took cover on both edges of a certain container van while Natsuki positioned herself at another.

"Haruka, join Chie and her men at the south western edge of the warehouse... There's a static thermal reading there. It might be Agent Margaruite. Make sure to take her to safety before breaking hell loose. Kruger out..."

"So this is going to take time?"

With Tomoe's safety on the line, Natsuki didn't want to gamble. Well, she didn't want to gamble with Agent Margaruite's life.

"Yes, Nao... It's going to take some time."

* * *

><p>Not far away, Haruka and Chie were already on the move. With ten other field agents at their disposal, the duo's team tried to stay quiet as possible. Getting closer to the container van that showed static thermal readings, Haruka held out her hand to halt movements.<p>

"Haruka…" Chie motioned the blonde to go.

Haruka quietly snuck towards the entrance with a pistol in her hand.

Haruka peeked inside the container van and saw their missing agent tied up in a chair. No wonder the thermal reading were static. The room had one light bulb that was barely giving out light.

Of course, Haruka finds this set up odd. Get an Agent from the most reputable government defense agency in the world, kidnap her and leave her with no guards.

Haruka raised an eyebrow.

Something smells fishy.

She began to enter the container when she felt something hit her head.

CLANK!

Haruka turned around to find one of the kidnappers holding a metal bar bent into the form of the blonde's skull.

"You do know why we're called Garderobe's Finest, right?" Haruka raised an eyebrow as she stood up.

The villain remained motionless still staring at the metal in his hands.

"Because we have POWER!" Haruka gave him a sidekick to the face.

Her kick was so hard it made a red imprint on the villain's face.

"SKILL!" She raised her arm making her fist break the villain's nose.

"AND GUTS!" Haruka gives a head butt to the villain making him see stars.

The blonde stood tall with her lips curving into a proud smile. She pumped her arm into the air for good measured then yelled,

"CHIE! IKIMASHOU!" She then opened her communicator as the rest of Chie's Delta Force scurry over to rescue their Captain.

"Yukino, Agent Tomoe Margaruite is secured. I repeat. Tomoe Margaruite is secured."

Haruka stared at Tomoe who was being untied by Chie. The woman barely had scratches. Her face seemed to be flushed but normal. Aside from the dirty uniform, Agent Tomoe Margaruite seemed unharmed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Natsuki, Nao and Mai followed the thermal readings and where now among a series of moving red dots on Natsuki's data pad.<p>

"They're here. Get ready." Natsuki whispered.

Nao, who was a bit excited hurriedly rushed for cover attracting attention.

BANG BANG BANG

"Stupid redhead!" Mai cursed following her fellow agent.

They could see their opponents coming down from all angles.

"Shit…" Nao mumbled taking cover.

BANG BANG BANG

"Yes shit, Nao! Shit!" Mai shook the other agent by her shoulders.

"Stop it you two." Natsuki took cover herself composed.

Her eyes wondered for movements and areas where they can have a vantage point.

Unfortunately there were none.

BANG BANG BANG

"Ok. This is how it goes. Mai, call for back up."

Natsuki opens her communicator and calls on the rest.

"Haruka, Chie, I'm sending you our current position. You have approximately five minutes to get to position or they're going to run us over. Five minutes, Haruka. Five minutes."

"Yukino says they'll be here in ten, Captain, with aerial support." Mai spoke as she prepared her guns.

"Good. Nao, try to save bullets will you?"

BANG BANG BANG

Natsuki raised her hand and began shooting back. Nao and Mai did the same.

BANG BANG BANG

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"I need you two to stay here. I'm going to go around and surprise them."<p>

Mai and Nao looked at each other and then to their superior with worried eyes.

"Cut it out you two. Don't go all dramatic on me. I'll be fine." Natsuki winked then disappeared into the darkness.

"So, it's just you and me again, Mai."

BANG BANG BANG

"Not really, Nao. We still got company… Not likely to have me for yourself… That'll be just selfish." Mai winked as they both stood up to fend off their attackers.

Mai didn't see how Nao blushed at the comment though.

Quietly, Natsuki reached the left side of the battleground. She took cover at a broken car in the shipping yard. When she stood up, she flinched.

BANG BANG BANG

Blood oozed out of her left shoulder making her wince. But she didn't utter a word. She checked the wound and found out she was lucky it was just the graze. To graze her shoulder with that little time, the shooter was definitely elite.

Now Natsuki was left to think. Where in the world did any retired, resigned, dismissed elite military or personnel have anything on Tomoe Margaruite?

No fu*king clue.

BANG BANG BANG

Natsuki breathes out annoyed. Apparently her shooter gained so much confidence; he or she was trying to finish the job.

But she was Kruger Natsuki.

Shoot me once, lucky you.

Shoot me twice? You can die trying.

She turned to her surroundings to find any leverage she could use. Natsuki saw that the side mirror of the car was still intact. She kicked it forcefully then took a piece out.

Using the mirror, Natsuki searched for the shooter.

With the Garderobe choppers now hovering above them, the Captain was provided with ample light.

She hissed when she saw her shooter was now running. Natsuki hurriedly stood up, jumped over the car's hood then ran after her attacker.

You don't get to graze Natsuki and run along to get away with it.

Payback's a b*tch.

* * *

><p>"It's like they multiply. Every time we take them down, someone always pops up." Chie complained as she shot at two shooters.<p>

They were supposed to surprise the kidnappers from behind. They ended up being surprised themselves.

"Yukino, send me thermal scans for section two. I want to know where they are coming from. I'll cut them off from there."

BZZT BZZT CLICK

"Chie, take this part, they're moving out. But this little lot, I can take care of. I'll take two of your men. If that's ok…"

Chie raises her eyebrow. Looking at the scans, there were at least seven dots from the little lot that the blonde mentioned. Haruka had that wicked grin though.

Lieutenant Harada simply grinned back. If Haruka Armitage says she can take care of it. She can take care of it.

"Always a pleasure..." Chie winked then motioned her men to crawl back.

* * *

><p>She saw the man who shot her and proceeded with caution. Her left shoulder was bleeding rendering her unable to shoot with her left hand. The pain was seething but she did have more injuries graver than what she has now. This wasn't even life or death. It's a simple cat and mouse chase.<p>

Fortunately for her, there were no enemies patrolling the area. Imagine how it would turn out then it that wasn't the case…

BANG BANG BANG

Natsuki took cover then peeked through her mirror. The man was merely standing at the top of one of the container vans. When the Garderobe choppers focused light on him, he jumped into the water before Natsuki could properly ID him.

"Damn it…" She cursed under her breath.

Tiredly she settled on the dirt as Yukino and some officers ran towards her.

With her shoulder burning, Natsuki hissed at her misfortune. She'll get that guy some other time.

* * *

><p>Nao was about to stand up when she felt Mai forcibly pull her down.<p>

BANG BANG BANG

The redhead now looked like a deer caught in headlights. Why didn't she see that coming? If Mai wasn't there she would have been shot or worse, dead. Nao rests her head against the cold metal. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was the best upon graduation. Why was she falling behind? Worse, Tokhia Mai had just saved her life.

BANG BANG BANG

There were still at least ten more were coming for them and Nao knew they had less ammunition.

Shizuru should really think about upgrading the weaponry.

HANDS IN THE AIR!

Finally, back up has arrived.

To their relief the gun fire ended. The rest of the squad had already dismissed the enemies back up decreasing their ranks. Those who were still in the same area surrendered to the afraid of being swamped by the law enforcers.

Haruka stood proudly as last of the attackers were taken into custody. Chie was by her side, already speaking on her communicator to report the status to the Captain.

Mai and Nao stood up from their cover, holding hands. They were quiet for a few seconds then both turned to lay a vicious kiss towards each other. They threw their guns to the sides willing their arms to pull them closer.

Apparently the two agents had to take out the near death tension on each other.

Haruka raised her eyebrows then looked at Chie.

Chie merely shrugged.

Mai did forget she had a boyfriend named Yuuichi Tate.

Apparently Nao forgot about the same fact, too.

* * *

><p>"Natsuki?" Shizuru searched in a huff.<p>

The operation was a success and there was word that Agent Margaruite was safe and sound. There was also word that Captain Natsuki Kruger was shot while on the field.

It was only natural for Shizuru to run off to the scene and check her beloved.

She found her injured lover being tended by Yokho in one of the ambulances.

"Shizuru, Natsuki's fine. The bullet didn't hit any major tendon or muscle. I'll leave you two. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered, her hand touching Natsuki's cheek.

The Captain merely smiled at her.

Shizuru frowned and took a seat beside her lover. Her fingers touched the bandaged wound tenderly.

"I should have been there…" Her eyes looked up to those tired green eyes.

Seeing her girlfriend alive alleviated her fear. But then, Saeko's words came ringing back to her mind. Would she want Natsuki to be in harms' way without any assurance? If she were to give this life up, Natsuki would be safe in Aries with Shizuru.

Maybe it's time to rethink their situation.

* * *

><p>Nao had her chin on the bar while she continued to sulk over her impending situation. Aoi and Chie could only look at her and serve her drinks as she asked. Haruka gave her a pat on the back before sitting beside Yukino was busy with Tomoe.<p>

The saved agent has the dilemma on whether to talk to the Director about her captors. The entire kidnapping fiasco seemed to have an agenda. Tomoe didn't agree to their demands and would have been killed if not for her fellow agents' efforts. One of them is practically in danger now. And another officer was about to be put into danger as well.

The tension died down however as Nina came into Aoi's bar with a blonde in tow. Every one grew wide eyed because the ever so serious Nina Wang was holding the blonde's hand rather closely.

"Um…" Nina began looking over to Aoi.

"Two mugs of beer please?" The Sergeant smiled as she led her blonde companion.

Nao, snapping back to reality, placed her chin on the bar again.

"Now, even Nina gets her perfect girl… Girl with big boobies…"


End file.
